The number of people consuming digital content continues to grow, spurred on by the increasing breadth of content available in digital form and the continual improvements in data transmission speeds and device portability. For example, an increasing number of people now consume electronic books (“e-books”) in lieu of or in addition to traditional print equivalents. E-books generally consist of digital content including text, images, or the like. E-book content may also include links that, responsive to user selection, direct users to different portions of the e-book or to other content sources such as web sites.